Mount Possible
Description Rising up out of the ocean, a spine of dormant volcanoes dominates the center of the island. Their sharp basalt cliffs rise up out of the sea, steaming where runnels of magma ooze out of tubes into the sea. The island is now home to thousands of bustling people all working to keep the fires of industry blazing. Gnome artisans toil in their shops, laboratories and smiths pumping out dangerous and elaborate creations. Sea vessels of all types ply the harbor and occasionally a highly sought after Gnomish pilot skitters across the sky in one of their haphazard air-ships. This new form of fast transportation is an exploding industry, sometimes literally, and a lucrative one when it works. A screening wall in the harbor masks what is clearly an extensive military fleet of galleys, frigates, and odd, stubby little boats. The wall does nothing to hide the wonderful array of trading and fishing vessels at the main docks. The government that tries to make sure that the Island nation runs smoothly is made up of biannually elected leaders. These leaders come from various factions of artisans, workers, and residents such as: The Tinkers Guild, Traders Guild, Shipwrights Guild, Miners Guild, Workers Union, and the Housing Office. The army that defends this island kingdom is known as The League of Extraordinary Gnomishmen and includes one of the few air forces known to exist (The Gryphon Riders of Freedom being the other notable air force). The League, however, is not just an army. It is also the body that protects the secrets of the Gnomes. Secrets like exploding powder, the harnessing of gases and steam, the intricacy of advanced clockwork functions, and airships. History As the population of the fledgling city of Rook grew, tales of an island chain to the west filtered in with the trade goods from the coast.These rumours were largely ignored, since the ongoing war was more important to most people. However,a little known group of gnomish adventures pulled into Rook on their ship “The Shimmering Cockerel” and took interest when they heard the rumour. This band was led by an abnormal gnome by the name of Tomink “Blizz” Blizzwritch who, unlike most gnomes, was a stoic and organised gnome with one passion, discovery. After stocking up on goods from the Rook farm Blizz and his men set off to find these unexplored islands. It was not a long journey with favorable winds, but they discovered a coastline of foggy and jagged cliffs filled with shipwrecks waiting for them. After surveying much of the eastern coastline they found a reasonably calm bay to set anchor in and sailed landing crafts to the rocky shore where they made a treacherous assent to the clifftops. Camp was immediately set under the watchful eye of Bizzwritch as others set gear to form a perimeter. In the following days and night they were set upon constantly by all manner of creatures, crabs the size of donkeys, strange beasts with folded serrated forearms, and by the night a foul stench would fill the air, signaling the attacks from the dreaded Draugr. As days turn to weeks the adventurers began pushing the creatures of the island back and attacks became less frequent, Bizz kept his focus, worked tirelessly to expand the camp, and slowly worked his way closer to the largest mountain. At the base of the mountain, they discovered a dormant volcano. By this time Bizz had put out the call and other Gnomes had joined his camp. The available geologists set to work collecting samples of rock and minerals. They found indications of several types of precious metals and gems and so the engineers began making plans to mine into the side of the volcanic mountains. With the work well under way, and more Gnomes trickling in daily, Bizz’s camp soon grew large enough where a permanent settlement was needed. He sent ships out for supplies and to gather more Gnomes who wished to join in this endeavor and when the supplies and workforce reached the island, production went into full swing. Houses, Smiths and other workshops were built as the mining force went to work on the volcano and mountain range. Ore and gems were mined from the rock and melted down or worked into useable pieces, an abundance of unknown materials was also found and given to scholars and mages to be examined. As the progress made staggering headway and the numbers of gnomes flocking to the island increased there was a high demand for lumber. Using the metals and minerals collected from the mines Bizz and his committee began buying and ordering trade ships. They also began building shipyards to construct their own military vessels as they made attempts to control the waters around the island. Over the following years Bizz made huge pushes to corner the seaborne trade on the West coast of Eramar. Major discoveries and Gnomish ingenuity led to a steady stream of wealth coming into the settlement’s coffers. An alchemist and his apprentice happened upon a mixture of different chemicals and natural occurring products of the island that made a powerful exploding black colored powder. A pocket of combustible gas was found while mining and while the founding was an unfortunate one for several miners who lost their lives in a vicious explosion, it led to yet another discovery as a scholar and some engineers found ways to capture the gasses with pipes and store it in metal containers. Bizz and his oldest friends built a two story tavern with living quarters on top for their HQ. After the alchemical discovery of the highly volatile powered and trapped air Bizz and his committee decided that they would keep these discoveries secret from the outside world and even to the general public, thus the League was born. Over the years the mostly gnome island began manufacturing ships day and night, their aim was to build up a naval fleet to control the waters around the island in order to protect their influence in the trade market. As the shipbuilding went on construction of long fortified docks began to spider out along the bay and dockworkers began to build small shacks and drinking parlors. A capitol building was built at the base of the mountain to house the government. Decades later, vast amounts of exports leave the docks every day and vast amounts of imports are brought in for resupply. A massive fortress has been carved into the volcano and named Arc-flame Fortress. In recent days spectacular airships have be seen flying to and fro transporting goods. Places and Persons of Interest: Industry Way: These large buildings were built around the bazar in an oval shape as shops of various kinds; this is where the largest majority of items of any kind are built by skilled craftsmen. Bazar: In the center of the city is the Bazar, a loud bustling swarm of venders and shops. On any day or night there is a constant stream of people of all races wandering about looking for the newest device or creation made by the gnomes. Lots are hard won and near impossible to get in this age and the spots are fiercely guarded by the mercents and their families. Housing: A district simply known as Housing where row upon row of houses and inns line these cobbled streets. Railed transportation known as steam trains carry residents to Industry Way and Bazar The Short Keep: The entrance to the Arc-Flame Fortress, the Short Keep was built in the earlier days of Mount Possible before plans of internal fortress were made. It was used as the base for the governing gnomes to work and live. It is now used as housing for foreign diplomats. Arc-Flame Fortress: Once this great fortress was built inside in the mountain, the government was moved here. Deep within the stronghold the LEG functions behind the scenes with elaborate laboratories and workshops, employing the best gnomish artisans in the world. The Channel: A large carved channel that allows a controlled flow of lava to run into the ocean, it was enchanted so that when lava ran down it, it would not stick, burn or alter the rock. Cadis: A smaller island in the center of Mud bay focused on the creation of ships and boats. The Shipwrights Guild is based out of the island along with a large force of guards. In the middle of the island is a large wide tower, called the Sky Port, with stone and wooden worked into a platform, airships use this as a landing pad for travelers. Mud Bay: The floating town, also known as Wood Bay and Water Way, is home to many workers and sailors who make port. Essentially a medium sized town that has been build out of a series of wooden docks and poles dug down into the sandy bay. Stocked full of the latest foods and drink from all around Eramar, there are many taverns, inns and restaurants. Sky Port: A tower on the islet of Cadis, where airships make quick stops to unload cargo and passengers. Nitsizz Bizzwritch: Rather quiet for a gnome, Nitsizz has a stoic face and piercing blue eyes. Her hair differs from day to day but is always in an elaborate style of varying colours. Daughter of Tomink Bizzwritch, she currently heads the LEG. After her father disappeared she put a small fortune into finding him but so far there has been no word.